comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
T'Challa
T'Challa (also known as the Black Panther) was a Swazi prince and warrior who frequently served the Avengers. Biography Early life T'Challa was born on 22 September 1985 in the African country of Swaziland into the Swazi royal family. His father was prince T'Çhaka and his mother was a local villager named N'Yami, whom died after giving birth to him. As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school, and came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to help lead the country. After beating the then current Black Panther, T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan. This made his adopted older brother hate him even more, and in turn became the leader of the Ethiopian secret police, the Hatut Zeraze, and was called the White Wolf. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: T'Challa could see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it was right in front of his face. T'Challa's sense of hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human couldn't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human could, but at much greater distances. T'Challa could memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, could smell fear, and detect if someone was lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste was sensitive to the point that he was able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he was eating. Superhuman Strength: T'Challa possessed superhuman strength. At his peak, he was able to lift just over 800 lbs. Superhuman Speed: T'Challa was able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He was capable of reaching speeds of 30 mph and higher. Superhuman Stamina: T'Challa's musculature was considerably more efficient than that of an average human, or most other normal humans in general. His muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: T'Challa's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease was also higher than the normal human capability. While he was susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human was, his ability to resist and recover from them was well above that of most other humans. Superhuman Agility: T'Challa's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also was superior to any Olympic level gymnast that had ever competed. Superhuman Reflexes: T'Challa's reaction time was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that had ever competed. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': He had been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He was a master of stealth, disguise etc. He was considered to be one of the best martial artists alive. This was evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights. *'Weapons Master': The Panther had mastered all known weapons. *'Master Acrobat': T'Challa was a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. *'Expert Marksman': He was a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. *'Master Tactician': T'Challa was a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who was practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess was such that he was able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses. *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Even without his superhuman senses, he was a master tracker and hunter. He could pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Multilingual': T'Challa could fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Avengers members Category:Swazi royalty Category:Swazi Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Vigilantes Category:Oxford University alumni